


Steel

by RunWonderlandRun



Series: Blood of Silver [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John rubbed his neck and looked out the window. He didn’t believe that Stiles was beaten up by the opposing team. Despite his son’s protest, John checked with the coach and other people who had attended the game. No other players went missing. Stiles was the only one who disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

               In the attic, buried under boxes of old clothes and toys, was a music box. John hid it there, because he knew Stiles would never think to look in such an obvious place. After his son fell asleep, John grabbed the box and locked himself in his room. He placed the box on the dresser and sat down. John wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. The last time he opened his wife’s music box, she was still alive. With a shake of his head, John stood and started to pace. When Stiles told him that Chris Argent had dropped by, John’s heart stopped. He didn’t want any of the Argents near his son. Especially not Gerard. 

                John rubbed his neck and looked out the window. He didn’t believe that Stiles was beaten up by the opposing team. Despite his son’s protest, John checked with the coach and other people who had attended the game. No other players went missing. Stiles was the only one who disappeared. 

                Nervous, John goes back to the music box. He touched the fading stars and moon painted on top. 

                “You can do this,” he told himself, “You can do this.”

                Trembling John opened the box and took out an old, yellowed piece of paper.  Written on it was the phrase “ _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_ ”. Below that, was the Argent family crest. He took out a notebook that was filled with his wife’s writing. Most of it was in Latin. Some of it was in French or German. Alexis never explained what it was and John never asked. He flipped through the notebook before setting it down. John looked at the paper with the crest on it. Lately, it seemed everything came back to the Argents. 

                Seventeen years ago, John met Alexis. She had been three months pregnant then. They became friend’s almost instantly. A month before Stiles was born, Alexis sat John down and told him about what happened. John had been furious. He wanted to kill the man that hurt Alexis but she refused to give him a name. It wasn’t until Stiles was a year old and they had started dating when Alexis told him the name. But first, she made John promise that he would not look for Gerard. She warned him that Gerard was not a man that could be put in jail, and trying to do so, would only result in tragedy. John never went after Gerard, but he damn well found out everything he could about him.

                He learned that Gerard was a widower with two kids; a son named Chris and a daughter called Kate. Chris was married and had a daughter the same age as Stiles. Both Gerard and Chris were weapons dealers. In his quest to find out more, John came across a disturbing article from over sixty years. The article described how a Regina Argent, age 21, managed to kill fifteen members of the Hale family, leaving only five survivors. He stopped researching after that.

                John closed the music box and took the notebook and paper downstairs. He turned on the kitchen light and sat down. Once again, he thumbed through the notebook, hoping that maybe there was something written in English. When he didn’t find anything, John turned his attention to the odd phrase he found.

                “Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent….”

                French. It was French. Frowning, he took out his phone and looked the phrase up.

                “We hunt those,” he blinked, “who hunt us.”

                Something wasn’t right. John put his phone away and stared at the Argent crest. He thought of Kate Argent, who burned down most of the Hale family. He thought of Gerard. He thought about how Chris and his family moved to Beacon Hills just as people started to die. How they came right after Laura Hale was killed.

                “I’m missing something.”

                When John got home after the Hale fire, Alexis didn’t let him or Stiles go for an hour. A week later, she asked if the police department had any suspects. John told her that the case was being treated as an accidental fire. Alexis gave him a sad smile and didn’t ask any more questions. John wondered if she knew that it was Kate who did it. In the following weeks, his wife was nervous and jittery. Before going to bed, she would place John’s gun under her pillow and stare at the door, as if expecting someone to break in. 

                Scowling John looked back at the notebook. Almost a year ago, Stiles started showing up at crime scenes. He started to sneak out of the house and not go to school. Scott and Allison started to date. His son and Scott accused Derek of being a killer twice. Stiles abandoned Lydia, the girl he’s had a crush on since third grade after she was attacked. Kate Argent was murdered on Hale property. Peter Hale suddenly disappeared. His nurse was later found dead. 

                “What is going on, Alexis?” John whispered. He gripped chunks of his hair, “What am I missing?”

                Gerard came for his daughter’s funeral and then became principal of the high school. John spent a couple of sleepless nights after that. He’d considered pulling Stiles out and having him home schooled. He also thought about putting a bullet through the older man, but he didn’t. John promised his wife he wouldn’t do anything against Gerard. Not long after that, Victoria Argent killed herself. A few days ago, Jackson died on the lacrosse field—only to turn up alive a few hours later. Stiles vanished and later showed up at home covered in bruises. And today, Chris Argent dropped by. 

                John cracked his neck and glanced at his watch; one o’clock. He had to be at work in six hours.  Swallowing back a yawn, he grabbed the notebook and paper and took it back upstairs. On the way to his room, John pressed his ear against Stiles door. He could hear faint snoring and the rustling of bed sheets. His heart clenched. 

                There was something going on; something that involved the Hales and the Argents. John leaned against his son’s door. The notebook in his hand felt heavy. He had to figure out what was going on. He had to save his son from the Argents before it was too late. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slowly turning into trying to figure out what is up with the Argent family. So...next one will actually be a bit of Peter's POV. Because I also wonder how the Hales did not notice what was going on with Derek, and it made me think of what Derek's homelife had to be. After that, it's Allison.


End file.
